


The Elvish Maid

by Katfish_1967



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, Fantasy, Rating May Change, Royalty, humans and elves don’t get on, the elf peasants and the elf royalty don’t get on either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Saelethil is a maid to the Queen who is hiding a big secret and harbouring a powerful grudge.Ewoyn is a princess who despises her parents and everything they stand for. She longs for freedom and adventure.The resistance are plotting, the Royals are scheming and the two girls are caught in the middle of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work that I’m actually inspired to write.
> 
> A brief bit of information about the ages of elves compared with humans:
> 
> Elves age every 10 years. They still celebrate their birthdays every year but in terms of their body aging, it’s every 10 years. I refer to Saelethil as being in her mid 200’s. This would make her mid twenties in human terms. Elves can live up to 1200 years old, though most tend to die around the 1000 mark.

“Saelethil!” A shrill voice called down the corridor, echoing in the morning silence. A red haired girl, somewhere in her mid 200’s, lifted her head up at the sound of her name.

“Yes, your majesty?” Saelethil replied, straightening her pinafore and stand to attention. She heard loud footsteps bounce off the hallway’s walls and saw the Queen approaching, head held high despite her weary bones.

“Whatever are you doing here? Didn’t I tell you to prepare the library for my mid morning tea with my court a few minutes ago?” The Queen looked pathetic when she tried to be threatening, her small stature doing little to scare Saelethil.

“I have, your majesty.” Saelethil hadn’t, but it was better to lie than explain what she was doing outside the Princess’ door so early in the morning.

The Queen nodded once, seeming to accept the answer as fact, before moving off down the hall, towards the dining room for her breakfast.

Saelethil watched her go, waiting until she turned the corner before knocking on the door next to her.

“Princess Ewoyn? It is time to wake up. Your mother will have my head if you are late for breakfast again and you did say you wanted to come with me on my bakery run this morning. We need to leave now or your parents will find out and she might actually make good on her threat to arrest me this time.” The Queen liked to threaten Saelethil with prison if her work was subpar, which, due to a distraction called Ewoyn, was quite often. Both knew it was an empty threat, although Saelethil played along to preserve what little dignity the Queen had left.

Saelethil heard the laugh on the other side of the door, and pushed it open slightly to reveal a grand bedroom. She stepped inside quickly and closed the door behind her. She placed down the stack of clothes she had brought with her on Ewoyn’s dresser before making her way to the bed in the centre of the room. Bleary eyes blinked at her from the heap of blankets in the middle of the bed, trying to get rid of the last remains of sleep. Ewoyn peeked her head out from under the covers and batted her eyelashes at Saelethil, receiving an exasperated eye roll in return.

“Up.” 

Ewoyn sighed, throwing off her duvets and swinging her legs round so she was sat on the edge of the bed. Saelethil handed her the clothes she had placed on the dresser.

“You’re so mean to me.” Ewoyn whined, turning her nose up slightly at the outfit.

“I know. I’m the worst. Can you believe it? Me? Offering you a chance at freedom, even if it’s just for an hour? Disobeying direct orders from the Queen by letting you come with me? Horrific.” Saelethil spoke in complete deadpan, fingers working quickly to fight up the the lace at the front of the shirt.

Ewoyn giggled at the sarcastic retort, revelling in the fact that Saelethil was the only person who actually treated her like a person, not just an end to their means.

Saelethil smiled at the small laugh and stepped back, admiring her lacing and the entire outfit.

“These are my clothes. So they will be a bit long, but that’ll make you peasant appearance more believable.” Saelethil was quite average in height by elf standards, despite being nearly 6 foot. Ewoyn, however, would be considered small by even human standards, reaching a mere 5 foot 5. 

Ewoyn stood up and Saelethil had to bite back a laugh at how her clothes seemed to drown the shorter girl. Ewoyn sent a mock glare her way, secretly enjoying how secure the others clothes made her feel. She may have to steal this shirt.

Saelethil stood near the door and turned back to look at Ewoyn. She held out her hand to the princess and smiled down at her.

“Let’s go, your majesty. The bakery awaits.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haldir isn’t actually Saelethil father. He’s her adopted father.

Ewoyn had become a regular on Saelethil’s trips outside the castle walls, willingly leaving her fancy gowns and expensive tutors in her room. She loved the freedom she felt when she wore the simple outfits of the commoners. She looked forward to every trip she took.

Which is why she was so upset that Saelethil had left without telling her. She stayed confined the ballroom, purposely stepping on her tutors foot as they danced the waltz.

She spent the entire day stewing in her anger, trying to figure out exactly what she would say to Saelethil returned. 

Saelethil didn’t return until well into the night.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Haldir, a strong and imposing elf, tried to quiet down the rowdy crowd sat around the table. He sighed in frustration and went to sit down, stalling when a gentle had landed on his.

“Let me handle this, father.” Saelethil looked up at Haldir, smiling when the man relented.

Saelethil placed two fingers to her mouth and blew, a loud, piercing whistle which silenced the room. She nodded and sat back down, allowing her father figure to start the meeting.

They spoke of the remaining affects of the century war, the war between the humans and the elves, which started with a mass slaughter of elf peasants. The humans had offered a deal with the Queen, who was pregnant at the time, and the Queen had accepted. The deal was, the humans would leave the royal family alone, they wouldn’t go near them, if they pulled the army back. The royals could pull the army back, and sacrifice their own people, or they could continue trying to fight the humans, and risk loosing their only heir and their Queen. They chose the former and left their people to the slaughter.

Saelethil tuned out the talks, knowing that Haldir would fill her in later if they were important. She let her mind wander to a certain princess, and had to stop her face from showing the guilty twist in her gut. 

Saelethil really cared about Ewoyn. She was the only person her age who paid attention to her, other than the unwanted attention from the elves in the shady pubs around here. Saelethil knows that completing her mission would kill her. Every time Ewoyn laughed or smiled or danced through the streets, Saelethil felt the grip Ewoyn had on her heart tighten.

The relationship would never work. Saelethil’s father lead the resistance, Ewoyn’s was the one they were resisting. Ewoyn was sweet, she felt bad for a week when she had accidentally killed a ladybug. Saelethil was a mercenary for the resistance, it was her job to kill who the resistance told her without question.

That included Ewoyn. Especially now her mother and father seemed to be weakened. It hurt, but it was a mission.

And Saelethil never failed a mission.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first ten chapters planned out for this but I only have this one written so far. I’ll try to update when I can.


End file.
